


Mother, Mother, Please Forgive Me

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Down With the Cis-tem [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Jace Wayland, Trans Male Character, its mentioned in two (2) sentences, nonbinary simon, wow i was bitter when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Simon and Jace dated for a good six months before all hell broke loose.





	Mother, Mother, Please Forgive Me

It was an honest to god mistake. He wasn’t careful. He was hanging out with Clary, Izzy, Alec, and Simon for the day. Robert and Maryse were supposed to be out of town for business for the rest of the week. He hadn’t been paying attention when he gave Simon an over the top kiss.

He didn’t notice his mother standing in the doorway.  
!  
Maryse _lost her shit_ as soon as Clary and Simon left.

Jace had never seen her so angry. Her type of anger was a cold, calm, quiet sort of anger. She didn’t yell or scream, or throw things like Robert did. Instead, she spoke coolly and stared through everyone with dead, red eyes.

It was the first time she ever hit Jace.

He knew she never saw him as her son, or her daughter, or whatever. He was the adopted child, the odd man out, someone to take pity on. Still, nothing could have braced him for the sting of her hand across his cheek.

Thank God Simon had an extra room.


End file.
